


Perfection

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [90]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Wang and Dr. Piccolo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

"You don't need to be perfect," Ellen tells Christina.

"If I'm not perfect, people die," Christina retorts.


End file.
